


That Undeniable Fact

by kalika_999



Series: Stucky AU One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Swearing, fruit punch sucks, good guy Rumlow, when do i not use that tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He only had eyes for one certain metal armed best friend and that he was probably going to die lonely and alone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Undeniable Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, have some Stucky. :) *confetti*

Steve looked up at the Christmas tree for the millionth time that night, quietly nursing his fruit punch in one hand warm from holding onto it for so long and he really really hated fruit punch. He pulled his free hand out of his pocket to run his fingers over the raised lettering on one of the ornaments hanging off the tree branch. A hand clapped his blue checked shoulder, Sam pulling up beside him with a smile and a plate of cookies. Steve gave him a heartfelt but mildly bored smile even though he completely didn’t mean to. He wore his emotions on his sleeve when it came to Sam and the man knew it all too eerily well. He made an effort though, reaching out to take a cookie with a nod, sugar cookies with thick red or green icing over them and Christmas colored sprinkles. 

The party was, sadly, for him and he wasn’t being a very gracious Guest of Honor. He had been so down in the dumps lately that both Sam and Nat decided to throw some festive cheer his way after his very messy and very public break up with Sharon Carter at the ritzy five star restaurant Stark frequented. It was supposed to be their one year anniversary and Steve decided to come clean instead. He just wanted to admit he wasn’t able to carry this on, that he really didn’t feel like _that_ about her and it just wouldn’t work out for them in the long run. 

Sharon had been blindsided and yes, it was Steve’s fault for not having tact but it had compounded him and the last straw was her absent mention of _‘Do you think Bucky will be okay moving back to the Stark Tower if we got a place together or would be prefer his own place when you move out?’._

It had suddenly all come out and Steve got a slap in the face, red wine on his pressed white dress shirt and a lapful of pasta. He also had a scary amount of camera phones pointed at him while he received the biggest screaming lecture of the century and before he could even pick up his linen napkin Tony was already texting him that he had single-handedly crashed Tumblr, whatever that was.

When he finally did get home, feeling gross and sticky and in need of a hot shower and a change of warm sweats, Bucky had been waiting on the couch with a big giant grin on his face waving his own phone around in the air. A local news station replaying the video that someone submitted to them about the whole disaster on their big screen. 

“You’re trending on everything! Save Captain America from Sharon Carter #2015!”

Steve only groaned, shuffling up to his bathroom.

It was one of the worse days ever and it was two weeks before Christmas.

 

“Do you know you’re the worse guest ever? Be happy there’s booze or people would notice you standing by the tree looking like a sad puppy that got kicked.”

Steve could only nod dumbly, taking a bite of a Christmas tree cookie. 

Sam’s features softened, his hand lightly giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Are you really okay?”

He only nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine Sam, just lost all the cheer after the Sharon thing, you know?”

Understanding completely, the brunette could only nod to him and Steve wondered how long he could carry on with that line.

A week had passed since the incident and it had been a week since he completely cemented the idea that he only had eyes for one certain metal armed best friend and that he was probably going to die lonely and alone.

Natasha came from literally nowhere and snuck her arm around his free one, resting the side of her head against his shoulder. “Are you done hiding with the Christmas tree, Cap?”

Sam grinned, “I think he’s going to stay here til everyone leaves!”

Green eyes studied him carefully and Steve felt like she was scanning his mind for new tidbits. She finally looked over at Sam, pressing a soft small hand against his arm, “Sam, I couldn’t find anymore chips.” 

He snapped his fingers and nodded, “Right, I stored them in the spice closet, I’ll be back!”

The moment he was gone, Steve began to feel like he was sitting in the hot seat.

“So.”

“So..?”

“When are you going to tell Bucky how in love with him you are?”

_Oh my god._

She only seemed to smirk, “Sam knows too. Clint was the one that pointed it out, funny enough. Eyes like a hawk, I hate admitting that but I will because with your reaction I owe him 50 bucks.”

Steve swallowed down a heavy lump in his throat, “Are you even sure you lost the bet?”

She rolled her eyes, “Rogers, I would never freely admit to losing a bet and remember, I can read everyone. The only advantage Clint had was that he practically lives with you and Bucky on random occasions between missions. He said, and I quote, ‘if Steve doesn’t stop looking like a jilted pining Disney princess soon I’m going to tell Bucky myself'.”

He found his hand pressing into his face faster than he could think on it, “Was I really that obvious?”

“You tell me. You’re the one that’s been moping beside the Christmas tree since the party started. You want Bucky and you want Christmas, so get them together and be happy Rogers.”

“Easier said than done, Romanoff.”

She lightly squeezed the arm she was hugging, “Something tells me Bucky wouldn’t mind being your guy.”

Now she was grasping at straws. Steve knew Bucky well enough to know that when he wanted something, he went after it. All that throwing his weight around and confidence had been gone for a long time when he was back but bits of it had been slowly seeping in even if he was a whole new Bucky Barnes. 

Bucky was never afraid of hitting on the barista at the coffee shop they frequented, both the guy and the girl that were there. He never hid the way his eyes dragged over bodies when they went out to eat, his bottom lip slowly disappearing into his mouth between pearly white teeth. Steve watched with a lot of restricted discomfort as it came back out, slick with saliva, grey blue eyes looking back at him with a sexy smirk. Then he would top it off by letting out something about taking the time to get to know their body with his mouth. 

No, Bucky Barnes had no shame and Steve had no shame when he would let his best friend know he was in need of a long shower after they got home and then spent the whole time thinking about that hot wet mouth all over him. 

 

He froze at the door with his keys out when he heard laughing. Not only one set, but two and to make everything worse he knew exactly who the second set belonged to; Brock Rumlow. 

Quickly he opened the door and let himself in, both heads turning to the door, Bucky waving with a wide grin, “Steve! You’re home! Look who decided to drop by and say hi.”

Brock threw a short small wave his way then turned back to the television, sipping away on a beer, _his_ beer. 

Granted he couldn’t even get drunk but it was the principle of the matter. That and..Brock. 

He didn’t exactly hate Brock. Things happened with HYDRA and when the air was sorted and cleared it had turned out he wasn’t as bad as a guy as everyone was told to believe. It took a long time for Steve to believe any of that and it took Bucky longer but when the dust all settled, Bucky had found a friend in him. That would have been all fine and well except that he made Steve insanely jealous. He wasn’t exactly sure what originally triggered it but it was there, plain as day now and he couldn’t push it off to the side anymore. 

“Hey. The party was good, you should have come. Everyone was asking about you.”

The brunette made a face, sipping his own beer, his body positioned to sit sideways on the couch so he could talk to Steve over the back of it while still facing Brock. “It’s still a week before Christmas, Sam knows I wasn’t feeling it. I promised to do his other Christmas thing with you at his place.”

He could only nod, shrugging his shoulders before heading upstairs to change. He froze midway when he barely heard Brock’s voice say something and they both broken out in a fit of laughs again and it aggravated him to no end, the grip on the banister threatening to crack under his hold. 

He managed to change without punching something, hesitating to go back down there. Instead he picked a book and settled in for bed. A couple of hours passed before Brock’s obnoxious laughter ran through to the front door and they exchanged goodbyes. He closely listened to Bucky move around down below for a few minutes then his foot hit the first step on their stairway. Steve held his breath nervously, he wanted Bucky to come by, say something to register he was missed. Something.

He only heard Bucky open his bedroom door and then quietly close it behind him, air and shoulders slowly came out out and he deflated. Steve closed his book and turned the light off, forcing himself to go to bed.

 

A few hours later Steve awoke when he heard the sound of his door opening and silent footsteps moving towards his bed. The familiar scent of mint and rosemary shampoo filled his nose and he felt himself smile into the pillow. The bed sank to the weight of Bucky climbing in, eyes meeting his.

“You alright?”

Bucky nodded, a little shakily. Even with the barely there light of the night sky he could see the heavy contrast of Bucky now in comparison to Bucky in the day. Steve quietly turned his body over to have his back facing his friend and immediately he felt him press close. 

Steve refrained from shuddering to the feel of his muscular body slotting against him, perfect and aligned. Bucky pulled him tight against his chest, curling his arm beneath Steve’s head, his other wrapping firm around his waist. The warm rush of his breath draped the back of Steve’s neck and the blond felt his boxers tighten. 

It was absolute torture but he would always be there for Bucky, the side of Steve’s head rubbing against Bucky’s bicep as he felt out the flesh. He moved a hand over the back of Bucky’s metal palm which pressed protectively against his chest. Steve knew that meant he was dreaming about when he was trying to kill him; he had mapped out their positions to finally correlate what nightmare he had to how he wanted to sleep in the bed. 

Soon he heard Bucky’s slow even shallow breathing and he was happy he could give him that. He just wished he could give him more, wished Bucky wanted everything from him. It took him a little bit, lost in his own thoughts, to fall asleep but when he finally did he only dreamed about how in love he was with the man with the metal arm.

 

**6 Days Left.**

 

It was in the morning when Steve decided it was time to do get some balls and tell Bucky one way or another. He had until Christmas to figure it out and think of a way to do it. Bucky was in a deep sleep while he climbed out of bed. He started up the coffee and mixed up some batter for Bucky’s favorite pancakes. He fished out the frozen blueberries, rinsing a bit under the water and patting them dry before adding them to the batter. 

Bucky was down and bundled in his blanket, waddling himself into one of the stools at the other side of the island two pancakes in. He hadn’t even tried to calm his bird’s nest hair but he looked pleasantly alert.

Steve poured him a cup of coffee, sliding it across the surface with the bowl of sugar and milk. “Give me a couple minutes Buck and you can eat.”

The brunette mumbled a thank you into his mug, taking a slow sip. He hummed appreciatively and soon enough had a five stack of blueberry pancakes with a large pad of butter melting on top and syrup waiting for him to pour.

“Too good for me, Rogers. Too good.” He muttered out between pleased and happy bites and Steve was on cloud nine. 

He was definitely going to tell him before Christmas, damned if Bucky hated him for it, this was killing him too much.

 

**5 Days Left.**

 

Steve came home worn and sweaty. Bucky opted out of training at the tower instead saying he wanted to hang out at home. As soon as he let himself in the scent of tomato sauce and sausage meat filled his nose and his stomach growled before he registered everything. 

“Hey! You’re home!” 

Steve dropped his duffel bag on the floor to unlace his shoes, Bucky in the archway with his hands shoved in his pockets in baggy black sweats and one of Steve’s white t-shirts. It hung on him a little but the way it made Steve feel when he saw it made his heart pick up a beat. 

“Do I smell dinner?” He was more than surprised, he couldn’t help it. “I mean, hey. Sorry.”

Bucky ducked his head, looking terribly shy all of a sudden. “Yeah I made some spaghetti with a really thick meat sauce, I know you said you hate it when its really runny.”

Steve swore he saw him blush softly before he did a rapid turn back into the sitting room and through to the kitchen. 

Bucky had insisted on taking cooking classes after he accidentally misread something and blew up the microwave. He learned how to make basic things but usually hung back to let Steve cook which Steve didn’t mind. The way Bucky was so pleased over what he made was all worth it. 

“It’s not done yet though, if you want to go have a shower or whatever..”

Steve followed him into he kitchen and Bucky was focused on spreading some garlic butter over a loaf of french bread.

“It’s not a big deal though, if you’re not hungry.”

If Steve could kiss him, he would have. Bucky depreciating the situation was a thing he really hated. He chuckled softly instead, patting his own muscular stomach to encourage him. “Are you kidding? You cooked and you think I’m not going to eat? I don’t know about you Buck but after I’m back you better be ready to eat because I won’t wait up.”

That earned a large happy smile towards him before he shook his head, “I can just eat all this bread before you come back down, Rogers.”

Steve plucked a piece of cucumber from the salad sitting on the counter, a grin on his face, “Don’t you dare. You know I’ll kill you.”

“Over garlic bread?”

“Yeah, Buck.”

“Yeah, I would kill you too.”

They shared a laugh before Steve rushed upstairs, he couldn’t even wipe the dumb smile off his face if he tried.

The evening was perfect, Steve was gushing. He literally died and went to heaven the minute Bucky’s spaghetti hit his taste buds. Bucky’s own head was down looming over his food, looking at him with a sidelong glance, a few loose strands of his hair falling against the side of his face. 

He slapped his hand down on Bucky’s, shaking it gratefully as he sighed happily and chewed what was in his mouth.  
Bucky could only look full on at him, then looked pleased with a smile across his face. “Good?”

Steve nodded, smiling so wide he was sure his face was going to ache in a few minutes. “Better than good!”

They ended up sharing the whole loaf of garlic bread between them and polishing off the pasta in one go. So stuffed and so full especially after Bucky had surprised him with fresh homemade cheesecake on top of it. They barely lasted the starting of the movie he picked out before both of them were snuggling side by side and passed out from their food coma.

Steve wished he would have said something.

It was too perfect.

 

**4 Days Left.**

 

Of course some alien race was trying to take over a small town they had crash landed at right before Christmas. Of course. 

Steve had to leave Bucky home while himself and the rest of the team had to be dispatched. It was an extra cherry on top that as he was packed up and ready to head to the tower Brock had arrived just in that time, Bucky informing him that Brock had every intention of being well behaved while he crashed at their home and kept Bucky company.

_Of course._

 

**3 Days Left.**

 

“You look distracted.”

Steve practically ran down the gangplank, marching into the building towards the meeting room to finish up his reports and get the heck out of dodge. 

“Do I?"

Natasha effortlessly kept up along side him, her green eyes staring holes into his disheveled hair. They both sat down in the conference room, everyone else taking their damn sweet time to head in, a light tap on his arm jarring him back to some sort of reality.

“He’s fine you know. He just texted me a picture of him in some stupid sweater.”

Steve almost did a double take at her phone, Bucky was indeed wearing one of their ugly sweaters and Brock was wearing a different one Bucky had. They were high fiving each other and taking a selfie at the same time. His first thought was why didn’t he get a text about it. His second thought was that Brock was still there.

Two hours later, Steve was dropped off in front of his brownstone and he stood quietly staring at the twinkling cheery lights that they hung up about a month ago. He could see through the covers of the front window that him and Brock were moving around. Fresh snow had fallen and Steve would have all but rolled around in it, enjoyed the way it looked all fluffy and perfect but he wanted to punch a hole in the wall and tell Brock to get out of his home instead. 

Again, no reason what so ever to hate the man. He repeatedly failed to remind himself that much. He let himself in and went straight upstairs with his gear in tow. 

He didn’t have to be nice and he certainly didn’t have to say hello. He would just sit with Bucky when Brock was gone, tilting his head to the sound of them laughing and the front door shutting. 

An eager spark rippled through him especially when there was a knock at his door.

“Steve?”

“You can come in Buck, just unpacking my stuff.”

He heard the door open behind him, the sound of Bucky sniffing the air quietly made him smile thinking of the way his nose would crinkle when he did it. He must have smelt horrible, his uniform covered in dirt and grime with alien blood and intestines that really smelt bad when he could smell it. 

“Wow you smell horrible.”

He chuckled softly, “I know. Have to throw everything and the bag into the wash and then I’m soaking into the tub for a good hour or two. How was your day?”

Bucky stepped closer to him, “Oh you know, boring. I made Brock bake Christmas cookies with me. He was griping all the way through it but I think he was enjoying himself.”

Steve forced a laugh out, trying to pretend he was enjoying the conversation, “I bet.”

Bucky clapped his hands together and Steve finally looked back from his duffel bag. He looked as if something was off but he wasn’t sure, “Buck? You okay?”

Grey eyes met with his and he quickly nodded, “Yeah of course. Did you want me to draw your bath for you?”

Alarm bells rang all over Steve’s mind, his throat tightening and panic bubbling up inside of him. He suddenly felt worried and tense. He put his bag down and turned his body to face him, “Did something happen between you and Brock?”

Bucky looked startled, “What?”

Steve couldn’t breathe, he was feeling himself burning up inside, “I mean if you and Brock are a thing now you can tell me. Don’t worry about making it- ”

Bucky pressed forward and grabbed his caked arms to stop him from talking, “No. Nothing like that. Brock accidentally broke your favorite mug, that one I first bought you as a joke a long time ago with the Captain America head you said looked nothing like you and I pointed out it looked like the comic one which only made you madder.”

Now Steve had a perfect reason to hate Brock, but the look in Bucky’s eyes hurt his heart. He looked genuinely sorry and worried, he moved his arms from the light grip to rest his hands over Bucky’s, “It’s okay, we’ll replace it. Don’t get down. I’m not mad, I promise.”

Bucky sighed, “We tried to look for it on the internet, they’re all sold out everywhere or discontinued. I’m sorry Steve, I really should have been careful and I should have given him a different mug.”

He rubbed his hands lightly, “Buck, it’s alright. We’ll call Pepper in the morning. You know she’s really good at finding things that we can’t find on the internet that we want to buy, alright?”

If Steve could fall harder in love, he would have at that moment. 

Bucky nodded finally and let go of him, looking at the dark smears on his hands. “Do you still want me to draw you a bath? I could wash my hands over there too.”

Steve gave him a small smile and nodded, “Sure, thanks Buck.”

 

**2 Days Left.**

 

It took Pepper less than 10 minutes to find the mug for Bucky and he was more than ecstatic about it. They went ice skating to celebrate.

Steve should have known better. When would HYDRA teach the Winter Soldier to actually ice skate anyway? He was pretty sure he never had to chase anyone down in the cold lands of Russia on foot across a frozen lake so it made sense that Bucky was a real life Bambi on ice when he first stepped on it.

If Natasha were here, she would already be making a joke that Steve did this on purpose and that she approved. She wasn’t though, it was only him and Bucky who held on to him for dear life with a gaze like he was a deer in headlights and he was beautiful. 

Bucky did finally get the hang of it but he refused to let go, hooking one arm through the crook of Steve’s so they would skate side by side the rest of the evening talking about nothing and everything. 

They stopped for hot chocolates and still Bucky held his arm not that Steve cared at all. To him it was a perfect ending to their night, he decided against telling him that evening, it was much too beautiful out in the snow with his best guy and he didn’t want anything ruined.

Okay, so he chickened out, so sue him.

 

**Christmas Eve.**

 

Tony Stark’s parties were always overwhelming for Steve. So much press, so many people in one area. Snug tight collared clothing. The streaming loud music and everyone wanting to get to know him. Bucky hated them. This was the second year coming with him. He ducked out quickly the first time and he continued to stay close to Steve this time around. They both hovered around the large behemoth Christmas tree, Bucky barely taking his eyes off it. 

Steve came back with two warm cups of hot cider, handing one over to Bucky with a soft nudge, “You okay? You can let me know if you want to go home, alright? These parties aren’t really my thing either.”

The brunette took the drink, his eyes staring at him thoughtfully before returning to the twinkling lights and numerous ornaments. “Yeah, I’m okay right now. Just remembering how much I love Christmas. I was remembering how we would scrimp and save every last penny we had to get each other gifts every year. We always set a limit but neither of us ever paid mind to it, did we?”

Steve smiled fondly, looking up at the star perched and shining on top. He took a small sip before nodding to his friend, “Yeah, we never did have a care when it came to gifts as long as it was perfect for one another.”

Bucky turned to look at him, grey blues studying his face, “You always gave me the best things. Practical and useful items I never knew I dearly needed.”

Steve looked back at him, smiling softly, “You always gave me the best gifts too. The best pens and pencils, paper and paints. Everything to keep me going with my art. You always encouraged me to do my best.”

“Because I knew you had potential, Punk.”

Steve raised his brows, sipping at his cider, “Still a big Jerk though.”

Bucky only scoffed, looking back at the tree again.

 

Steve pulled up to the cute little brownstone, his heart heavy at the sight of all the lights turned off inside save for their Christmas tree even with the snow covering the area and their outside lights twinkling bright. 

He turned and paid the cab sighing to himself over how he shouldn’t have left Bucky’s side at the party for even a second and that he probably felt so overwhelmed he went straight to bed. He hoped he went to bed, the idea of Bucky not making it home suddenly hitting his mind in a rush. He was sure Bucky knew how to get home and that he was over exaggerating but that inkling hung there and drove into him.

He made his way inside quickly, listening keenly to an sound, the glow of their Christmas tree filled the dark living room. The couch creaked and Steve felt everything melt away, slipping off his shoes and moving to the living room and around the couch. Bucky sat with a mug of hot chocolate and his blanket bundled around him. 

“Hey. You look spooked.”

A deep sigh escaped Steve, sinking down on the couch. He undid the top two buttons of his shirt with a shake of his head, “Don’t ask. I just got worried, but you should have told me you wanted to go. As soon as I found out you left, I rushed home. You knew I wanted to go when you were ready.”

Bucky ducked his head, “I know, m’sorry. I just got really overwhelmed and I had to leave. I couldn’t try looking for you, I just had to get out of there.”

Now more concerned, Steve turned his body to his friend, “Buck, are you alright?”

He nodded, glancing at the tree, “Now I am. It’s quiet here, it makes me feel better.”

Steve nodded, leaving his body open if Bucky decided to lean in. After finishing off his cocoa, he unwrapped the blanket and gestured for Steve to come in instead. Bodies pressed side by side, the blanket holding in all the warmth, Steve now felt completely at home and his heart began to race. 

“Buck, I- “ He suddenly froze. What if Bucky rejected him? What if this was it forever? Was he really prepared to let go of the pining and deal with the aftermath of a rejection? 

Bucky stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He shifted closer, any more movement and Bucky would have been climbing into his lap. He still waited for a response but Steve could only look at his beautiful face with his barely there stubble and pulled back hair in a black tank top and grey sweats.

Steve was mesmerized and he just couldn’t hold himself back, “Buck, I..can’t stop thinking..I have feelings for you.”

He winced, all the sounds around him disappearing as the thud of his own racing heartbeat and the rush of his blood throbbed in his ears. 

Steve finally managed to look at Bucky’s face, he was completely silent and he wasn’t sure whether this was good or bad.

“Buck?”

“Fucking finally.”

“What?”

“Me and Brock were trying to make you jealous. I told him about my feelings for you and he told me to invite him more often to the house.”

Steve sighed loudly, “Well that worked..really really well actually.” He groaned with a shake of his head, “I was so pissed off but had no reason to hate his guts.”

Bucky smiled softly leaning in to kiss Steve’s forehead affectionately, “He said it would. He said if that didn’t get a fire under your ass about it, he would kick it. Well..that’s the cleaned up version of what he said.”

Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Bucky, kissing the side of his neck softly, “You have no idea how much I wanted you Barnes. Brock was only making my blood boil but he did push me to decide I should.”

Bucky closed his eyes, tilting his head a little as a small soft sigh slipped out. 

Steve drew back, “But there’s one thing that still bothers me.”

“What?”

“You’re a shameless flirt, why didn’t you just tell me outright?”

Bucky blushed, red and bright. He glanced away and Steve had to gently coax him to look at his face with a tilting of his fingers. “Tell me Bucky.”

The brunette sighed, leaning in to press his forehead against Steve’s, hands cupping cheeks. “Don’t get upset, but it was just because I’m completely head over heels in love with you. You’re my best friend, you’re my family Steve. If I lost you because of my feelings for you, I would have been dead inside. I can’t lose you Stevie. If that meant not telling you how I felt, I was completely okay with sacrificing that. There is nothing more important to me than you and I needed you to find me, I just couldn’t risk it.”

“Oh Bucky..” Steve groaned softly at their fears, he cupped the sides of Bucky’s neck, “I was feeling the same way. I needed you, I need you now. I couldn’t bear losing you but dammit, Brock was driving me insane. You’re my whole world Bucky Barnes. I love you so much, I wouldn’t be able to breathe without you.” 

He leaned in and did what he had been planning to do all week and all his life, kiss him like he was the world.

Bucky tasted like warm hot chocolate, he felt exactly like home. His lips were soft and gentle against his, they were perfect. Steve never missed the smiles Bucky was making as they kissed, or the way his fingers were curling into his hair a little too desperately but so was he in Bucky’s; there was no way they could afford to let each other go now. 

Pressed chest to chest he could feel the way his heartbeat matched up with his while they kissed deeper and there was no where else Steve wanted to be. Bucky was the one who broke away, grey blues staring into his, his lips shiny and red. He smiled as he continued to grip Steve’s hair, foreheads pressed together, “Merry Christmas, Punk.”

Steve thought it was just a gesture until he heard the chimes of their grandfather clock going off, a soft chuckle escaping as he shifted onto Bucky’s lap, both metal and flesh pulling him in eagerly, “Wow, it _is_ Christmas now, you always gotta make a grand gesture with everything Buck? Merry Christmas to you too, Jerk.”

Bucky smiled wider, nose nuzzling Steve’s face slow and lazy, “With you, I always gotta make a grand gesture, Rogers. Need ya to notice everything I do.”

“Always a sap, Barnes.”

“Only for you, Sugar.”


End file.
